


Learning About Power

by fuzipenguin



Series: Give and Take [2]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Double Drabble, Drabble, Kink Exploration, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3494618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzipenguin/pseuds/fuzipenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz asks Sideswipe for some more details about the kink reading he's been given</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning About Power

**Author's Note:**

> Direct sequel to Light Snow Fall and a series of 100 word drabbles w/ a double drabble as the end. Because I felt like it. Takes place over a few days. 
> 
> Bolded text is speaking across an internal communcations line.

“Everything in the world is about sex except sex. Sex is about power.” ― Oscar Wilde

 

**Sideswipe?**

**What’s up, Jazz?**

**I’m looking at some of the files you sent me…**

**Uh huh?** Sideswipe replied absently.

**Fisting.**

**What about it?** Sideswipe flashed a reminiscent grin at the empty air and told his spike to subside.

**Do mecha actually do that?**

**Yup.**

**Alright, lemme rephrase… do mecha _my_ size and Optimus’ size actually do that? **

     Sideswipe tilted his to the side as he considered it. Jazz _was_ pretty small.

**Alright, mech, why don’t you get back to me after the next time you see Optimus?**

 

 

several breems later... 

 

**Jazz?**

**Yeah, Sides?**

**Let’s shelve the idea of fisting for right now, ok?**

**\--**

**Hey, Siders. Got another question for you, and your files only link to a human online encyclopedia.**

**Go for it, Jazz.**

**Figging. That possible in our species?**

     Sideswipe smirked. **It’s possible. From past experience, a dildo covered in hardened gallium gives you a nice, slow burn for at least an hour.**

**…ow.**

**You don’t have to have pain in dominance play, but it’s common.**

**I see that. I can handle pain; just not my valve being burned from the inside out!**

**Wimp. But seriously, whatever ramps your charge. Try the bondage sections – might be more suitable for your delicate self.**

**\--**

**Sideswipe, what’s this section on sounding? It’s blank. Got anything to do interfacing to the sweet sounds of smooth tunes?**

     Sideswipe burst out laughing, making Sunstreaker look at him curiously.

     “Jazz asked about sounding.”

     Sunstreaker pouted. “When are we doing that?”

     “Whenever I get what I need from MedBay. The makeup and diameter of the rods have to be just right.”

**Jazz, sounding is where you take a metal or plastic rod and insert it down the transfluid channel of someone’s spike. Haven’t quite done that one myself yet.**

**…**

**Jazz? Jazz, did I break you?**

**… I feel betrayed.**

**-**

**Sideswipe. This section on power exchange…**

**Found that, did ya? That’s the spark of what you’re after, I think. The ways to express it – the bondage, the spanking, the sounding, whatever… it’s all about the mech in a dominant role taking responsibility for the mech in the submissive role… leading them, guiding them. Through pain, through pleasure, all to a mutually agreed upon end.**

**…I understand. Wish you would have sent me these files first.**

**Eh… there’s a lot out there. Helps to figure out what you’re interested in. Although I think we already know about the spanking, right, Jazz?**

 

**\--**

**Sideswipe, I finished all the reading.**

**What do you think?** Sideswipe rested his chin on Sunstreaker’s shoulder and trailed a finger down his brother’s cracked chestplates, the metal wedge keeping them open reflecting blue sparklight from within Sunstreaker’s chassis.

**I… I want… I need… _something_. I’m just not sure where to begin. **

**Hmmm. I get it. A lot to digest. How about this? Give me a few breems, and we’ll talk again. I gotta figure something out.**

**All right.**

     Sideswipe shut off the communication line and bopped Sunstreaker’s nasal ridge.

     “Sunstreaker.”

     His brother’s shuttered optics cracked open, and he stared up at Sideswipe dazedly. “Wha?”

     “How does this feel?”

     Sunstreaker craned his neck upwards and stared down his trussed up frame, to where Sideswipe’s hand slowly pumped the fat dildo in and out of his valve.

     “Good. I wanna overload. Can I overload?” Sunstreaker’s vocalizer cracked on the last word, mostly spitting static.

     Sideswipe withdrew the dildo, ignoring his brother’s whine. He held the fake spike up, admiring its gleaming width.

     “You forgot again…”

     “Please, sir! May I overload, sir!”

     Sideswipe smiled, giving the dildo a delicate lick.

     “You may. And once you come down, we’re gonna have a talk.”

 ~ End

 


End file.
